My Family, My Strength
by Arear
Summary: A collection of one-shots that feature the relationship of Edward, Bella and Nessie. This collection shows how much Edward and Bella love their daughter. Spoilers for BD. Includes song fics.
1. 1: My Daughter's Eyes

**Okay, okay I admit it: I'm procrastinating. But, I have a good excuse! This came into my head while I was working on something else and I had to write it down. However, by this weekend, HT will be updated and so will NSILA. I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters, the universe and the lyrics don't belong to me. The characters and universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and the song "In My Daughter's Eyes" belongs to Martina McBride.**

**This one-shot is dedicated to my own mother, even though she'll probably never read it. So, even if you never read this, this is for you, mommy. I love you so much... even if I don't act like it all the times.**

**Enjoy!**

**My Daughter's Eyes**

I smiled as Renesemee as she sat next to her father on the couch in our room. Edward had randomly put a CD in, we were sitting, and listening to it as our baby girl danced around as she listened to some of the songs. I leaned back on the bed and I felt my head connect with Edward's lap. Smiling up at him, I sighed as the next song began to play.

**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero**

**I am strong and wise and I know no fear**

**But the truth is plain to see**

**She was sent to rescue me**

**I see who I wanna be**

**In my daughter's eyes**

My eyes widened as the song continued. Sitting up, I watched Nessie as she dove at her father. She giggled a little as she clung to him and Edward held her tightly as the song continued. Edward looked over at me and he mouthed over the top of her little bronze head.

_You know as well as I do that this is how you feel about her._

I sighed and nodded to him. I did think that. She saw me as a hero, strong and wise with no fear. But, I knew that she was given to me as a gift, someone to rescue Edward and I. I would be forever grateful that she had come into my life.

_She brought out the best in both of us._

**In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal**

**Darkness turns to light and the**

**world is at peace**

**This miracle God gave to me**

**gives me strength when I am weak**

**I find reason to believe **

**In my daughter's eyes**

I watched them, before Renesmee leaped into my arms. Laughing, I stood up and spun her around for a while. She laughed, her arms locked around my neck as we spun. Edward watched us, smiling as we spun and danced. I stopped spinning and her hand held on to my finger. Laughing a little, I lifted her up and kissed her forehead as she clung to me again.

**And when she wraps her hand**

**around my finger**

**It puts a smile in my heart**

**Everything becomes a little clearer**

**I realize what life is all about**

Suddenly, she stopped. She held on to me as she listened to the words. Confusion touched her brown eyes for a moment before she put her hand on my cheek, her fingers still locked around mine. I felt the warmth seep into my skin, and barely registered the thoughts she sent into my head.

**It's hangin' on when your heart**

**has had enough**

**It's giving more when you feel like giving up**

**I've seen the light**

**It's in my daughter's eyes**

Her thoughts touched mine. _Truth, mama? Do you think that?_ I smiled, holding her close to me as I nodded.

"Yes, my darling daughter. It is the truth. You were sent to save us," I whispered as a smiled lit up her face. She held on to me as tightly as she could. I spun again, holding her close as my mouth opened, singing the last verse.

**In my daughter's eyes I can see the future**

**A reflection of who I am and what will be**

**Though she'll grow and someday leave**

**Maybe raise a family**

**When I'm gone I hope you see how happy**

**she made me**

**For I'll be there**

**In my daughter's eyes**

I was a little surprised at how clear and true the words sounded from me, but I was a vampire now, I should be used to it. I doubted I ever would though.

The song finished and Nessie clung to me again. "I love you, mama," she murmured in her angelic voice. I smiled as Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you too, sweetie," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. Her breathing slowed and she fell asleep, the last verse of the song in my voice was her lullaby for the day.

As I went to set her down, she still held on to me. I smiled and kissed the top of her head again. Renesmee murmured something in her sleep and I gently brush some hair out of her face. Edward chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

"You're amazing, did you know that, Bella?" He asked and I shook my head, tearing my gaze from my sweet little baby to look back at him. Leaning back again, I felt my back coliding with his chest. He held me again.

"No, you and Renesmee are the amazing ones," I said, as she shifted in my arms, gripping my shirt with her tiny little fingers, so tightly I almost worried that she would put a hole in my shirt. He laughed and shook his head.

"Even as a vampire, you still don't see yourself clearly," he remarked as he kissed the top of Nessie's head before kissing me. I just shook my head as I looked out the window. The sun was setting, and was out surprisingly, throwing sparkles across Edward's and mine skin while our baby glimmered a little, making her look like she was covered in diamond dust. I kissed her again, holding my precious angel to my chest.

Our precious angel of a daughter.

My sweet Renesmee.

**I think I did well. Okay, so there's not a lot of dialogue or anything, but I think it gets the point across. But it's so short! I tried to make it longer, but it didn't work as well as I thought it would. I'm glad I added the slight ExB fluff at the end. **

**Thank you all for reading this, and drop a review if you want,**

**Arear**


	2. 2: Father and Daughter

**Hey people! So, here's the next instalment of My Family, My Strength. This one is told from Edward's POV, and this song is called "Father and Daughter" by Paul Simon. If you've never heard the song, go listen to it, because it's a really sweet song.**

**Like the last one-shot, this one is dedicated to someone too. This one is for my daddy, who probably will never read this unless I ask and who likes this song. I love you, daddy... no matter what happens, I always will.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Twilight Universe and "Father and Daughter" aren't mine. I don't have the creative skills to create them. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Enjoy!**

**Father and Daughter**

My fingers plucked out a tune on the piano as I heard Bella and Nessie watch a movie. I frowned a little at their choice. The Wild Thornberries Movie, honestly? Not one of the best movies. Sighing, I began to copy the music from one of my favorite songs from the movie. It sounded a little strange on the piano, but still pretty. Ironically, the music began playing at the exact moment I started to play.

**If you leap awake**

**In the mirror of a bad dream**

**And for a fraction of a second**

**You can't remember where you are**

**Just open your window **

**And follow your memory upstream**

**To the meadow in the mountain**

**Where we counted every falling star**

I kept up with the music, humming a little as I did. I was so into the the music, I didn't notice Bella and Renesmee come up and listen to me, abandoning the music. The lyrics flowed over me, and I couldn't help but smile as I played. The only thoughts on my mind was Renesmee.

**I believe the light that shines on you**

**Will shine on you forever**

**And though I can't guarantee **

**There's nothing scary hiding under your bed**

**I'm gonna stand guard**

**Like a postcard of a Golden Retriever**

**And never leave till I leave you **

**With a sweet dream in your head**

In a way, I knew that was what I thought about her. I would do that for her, but in a way, I feared that she wouldn't need me. I knew that was stupid to think, but I couldn't help it. My fingers faultered over the keys as I thought that, and I sighed a little, raising my fingers from the piano.

"Keep playing, Daddy." I turned to see Nessie walking over to me and lifting her arms up. I blinked, confused for a moment before I scooped her up, setting her on the piano bench next to me.

"Alright, sweetheart," I murmured as I felt Bella lean against my shoulders. Placing my fingers on the keys, I continued where I left off.

**I'm gonna watch you shine**

**Gonna watch you grow**

**Gonna paint a sign**

**So you'll always know**

**As long as one and one is two**

**There could never be a father**

**Who loved his daughter more than I love you**

As I played, Nessie began to sing. Her angelic voice made the words sound more beautiful. She watched me a little bit as I played, focusing on the music. It was strange, the instrument that this song was originally sung to was a gutair, so I had to watch myself as I played. I heard her thoughts as I did, just catching small fragments on them.

_Does daddy...? I'm not sure... mama said..._

What _had_ Bella said? I knew Bella had been the one to choose the moive... but why?

**Trust your intuition**

**It's just like going fishing**

**You cast your line**

**And hope you'll get a bite**

**But you don't need to waste your time**

**Worrying about the market place**

**Try to help the human race**

**Struggling to survive its harshest night**

Then it hit me. She could've chosen any movie, but she chose this one... because of this song? I couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason. I glanced back at her. She was smiling contentedly as I played. I thought I saw a flicker of smugness behind her amber eyes, but I wasn't sure. Turning back to the piano, I thought I saw Renesmee squirm a little bit. I touched her mind a little bit, but it was surprisingly blank. That was odd; no matter what was going on, Nessie _always_ had something on her mind.

**I'm gonna watch you shine**

**Gonna watch you grow**

**Gonna paint a sign**

**So you'll always know**

**As long as one and one is two**

**There could never be a father**

**Who loved his daughter more than I love you**

Not sure of what was going on, I continued to play, singing quietly when my daughter didn't. I felt her eyes on my face the entire time as I played. She seemed to be debating whether or not to touch my face and ask me something. I continued to play, focusing on all that I thought for my daughter. The emotions seemed to flow into the music like a flood, making the music sound more powerful, more meaningful.

**I'm gonna watch you shine**

**Gonna watch you grow**

**Gonna paint a sign**

**So you'll always know**

**As long as one and one is two**

**There could never be a father**

**Who loved his daughter more than I love you**

I finished playing with a flourish, taking my hands off the keys. Bella kissed my cheek before disappearing. I watched her before I heard Nessie.

"Daddy?" I turned my body to face her. Her brown eyes seemed... troubled.

"Yes?" She squirmed again, raising her hands. I lifted her into my lap and bent my head so she could touch my face. She did, although it seemed a little hesitant. Almost immediately, her thoughts bombarded me. My eyes narrowed a little bit as one thought in particular touched my mind.

_How do I know that daddy loves me? Mama said he did, but I'm not sure._

I frowned again and turned Nessie so she was facing me. Her eyes were immensely sad and I felt my heart twist at the expression. She looked like she was about to cry. I held her close. Her tiny fingers gripped me, as she sniffled a little bit.

"Nessie... of course I love you. Why wouldn't I?" One of her hands reached up and touched my face again. It made me frown again. "No matter what happens, I will always love you. Even if I don't act like it, I will." I lifted her up so her face was at the same level as mine. "You are my only daughter, nothing can change that and nothing can make me love you less." She bit her lip, sneaking another look at me. I held her close, and her face was buried in my shoulder.

We didn't speak for a while and suddenly, I thought of something. "As long as one and one is two, There could never be a father, Who loved his daughter more than I love you," I murmured into her ear and she looked up at me. She seemed to think for a moment and then she touched my face.

_Is that true daddy? You'll always love me?_

"Nessie, you brought me and your mother something we thought we could never have. A darling daughter that we can love forever," I murmured, kissing her forehead. "For all of eternity, there will never be a father who loves his daughter as much as I love you, I promise." And then she smiled. She hugged me again, holding on for dear life.

"I love you, daddy," she said quietly. I smiled as I saw Bella leaning against the doorway into the kitchen.

"I will love you for eternity, Nessie. And so will your mother." I stood up, holding her in my arms as Bella walked over to us. Suddenly, our daughter was sandwiched between us as we held each other, Nessie having a grasp on both of us.

**It's done. Yay! Actually, I feel like that sometimes with my dad. He works a lot so, I don't see him much. But, even without Edward's or Nessie's powers, I know my daddy loves me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Arear**


End file.
